


You'd Better Believe It

by RedScreams



Series: Reader Insert x Female Characters [1]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Assertive woman, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Height difference, Kissing, Love Bites, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taller Woman/Shorter Man, male reader - Freeform, muscular woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: You heard of Samus as a heroic legend, but after rescuing you from a horde of space pirates some time ago and letting you aboard her ship for assistance, you felt more and more drawn to the Amazonian beauty.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Reader
Series: Reader Insert x Female Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You'd Better Believe It

At first, Samus was skeptical about bringing you along with her, but you were able to convince her that you would stay in the protected ship while she was off on missions. You learned to be handy with repairing her suit and touching up her wounds. She never was in critical condition to your relief, but she always appreciated your care with hand holding and a kiss.

After she rescued you from a marauding band of space pirates, you felt proud when she praised you and safe when the two of you were alone. It was a common occurrence that you rested yourself against her as she remained rocksteady with that comforting smile.

One specific mission worried you, however, as her hour-long visit to a planet turned into a day long expedition. You knew her reputation and herself long enough to know she was capable, but you were still worried. You fidgeted and thought the worst, but you remembered she’d tough it out. She had the armor, the weapons, the ability, the muscles… And from there, your mind trailed off. You saw her zero suit before, but your imagination ran wild with what all was underneath.

Before you could let them settle, however, the ship door opened up with Samus entering. Her Chozo suit was dented and scratched, but she removed the armor to reveal she herself was unscatched except for a few arms scars. You were elated but put it aside to bandage her up, letting affection come later.

The ship exited the planet and set course to a Federation depot on autopilot as the Samus healed up. She wore her orange top and shorts as you used medical appliances and gels to quickly patch her up. She wasn’t talkative, even about missions, and only said a few exploits.

“The damn pirates staged an ambush,” she recalled, looking at her newest scar. “And healing stations were far away, making the trek longer than it should have.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” you said. “I kept thinking about you all day.”

“Were you that worried?”

“Yeah, but… Some of them weren’t bad. Not bad at all.” You chuckled, and she knew what you were talking about. The healing was finished and she got up, towering over you.

She leaned down to kiss you and she smirked.. “Do tell.”

“You sure you’re not too tired?”

She went at it again with a fast open-mouthed kiss, gripping your hair with a bit of force.

“Pirates don’t tire me out. They bore me. If you _really_ want to see me get tired, just wait~”

Her kisses were deep and longing, and you immediately surrendered to her passion. She was easily a foot taller than you, and it made her embrace and grip you all over as her hands traced your body. She didn’t have much to say, but her prolonged touches on parts you felt insecure about melt away as she was smiling at the peculiar shapes, scars, and other traits. 

She was in love with how utterly human you were, a far cry from the hordes of hostile and harsh looking aliens with their armor and spikes. You were soft in the right places, yet she also wanted to make you hard down there.The countless moments stuck in space travel or on dangerous planets led to many lonely, frustrated nights. 

The kisses turned into light bites and her hands slid down to your waist, fingernails clutching at your concealed crotch as she gazes at you. She pushes you conveniently on the bed with a surprising giggle and begins undressing. The zero suit left little to the imagination, but her c cup breasts, toned figure, and muscular arms and thighs made you visibly pray and thank your deity in half-jest. She chuckled at your playfulness, it was just another thing that attracted her to you, and she motioned you to undress as well. 

Lust overtakes you as well and you remove your clothes steadily, but you hesitate when you feel your body. Samus notices this and grows concerned.

“What’s wrong, [Y/N]? We don’t have to do this right now.”

“No, I do,” you shyly admit. “I just feel… underwhelming compared to you.”

She stays stoic but her tone is soft. “I wouldn’t be wanting this if I saw you as someone ugly. You’re dashing. And pretty.” She smiles.

You blush and make a small laugh. “Thanks. But you don’t usually call guys ‘pretty.’”

She grinned and leaned over, hanging breasts lowering your reservations. “Tough~”

Samus pounces you and rips off your clothing one by one, consensually manhandling you all the while as her arms hold your chest and her legs constrict your own. She gets behind you and starts jerking you off slowly but with some coarseness to show who’s in charge. Submitting to her strength and strokes, you relax your body and let her do her thing. Must be that warrior mind needing a non-violent outlet. Not that it stops her from nibbling on your ears and neck as precum leaks from her strokes.

Wanting more pleasure Samus releases herself and quickly gets on top of your face and straddles it. She rocks herself back and forth as her heavy thighs lock down your arms. Her desperate need to satisfy her lust was easing away as she went faster and ended up wetter on your tongue. All you could do was eat her out but this was fine, even though you couldn’t match her speed. 

“Ready?” was all she said, and you instantly nodded.

Her legs buckled a bit from the oral, giving you a dose of pride. She got up and leaned backward as she grabbed your dick and steadied it for her to sit on. Her breathy exhale as it went further inside her was another boost for the ego. But you still knew she held the reins, and Samus rode you with increasing speed, rocking you like she did to your face. She rested a hand on your chest and you put yours on top of hers, all while putting a free hand on her boob. Her energy was so much as she went on without a break and you knocked your head back in pained pleasure.

You were awed by her Amazonian beauty, her confident smile, the way her breasts and ponytail swayed to her movements. Your mesmerized state snapped as she leaned forward and had her pound you with incredible hip movements. She took quick bites at your skin like a predator before letting go of a visible fold, still lust-drunk from her fucking. Her size made it easier for her to grab your head and smother you with her boobs, giving her an added dose of pleasure you couldn’t wait to share. 

Samus’s teeth were gritted from the pleasure of fucking and being sucked, still holding your head in marshmallow hell. You gave a few nibbles to add to the sensations as your muffled moans of pleasure were quieted from her titties. Her fucking went faster as your cradled head was getting a little too close to her biceps, but she was completely lost in lust and was only concerned with climaxing. Her thrusts continued breaking your hips and milking your cock until orgasm hit her, with her relaxing muscles giving the go ahead to come inside her.

Your legs were twitching and moving seemed too exhausting, so you did the next best thing and brought her face to you for optimal smooching. She was caught off guard from catching her breath, but she loved this assertive intimacy and let it happen. The two of you lied down as she went into the big spoon position and kissed you one last time on the neck.

“Are you still going to be worried about me after a long mission?” she asked calmly.

“For your safety, of course,” you replied. “But I’m not going to question your stamina anymore…”

She hummed and stroke your hair as she drifted off, still leaking and clutching you with ease. You wriggle a bit to get comfortable, but Samus made a bird-like chirp and gripped you again. You figured this was fine and let the rest play out until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked doing this, especially since there's a lack of male reader fics, so I wanted to do this with one of my favorite characters and see how you all like it


End file.
